1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and a method of assessment of fetal heart rate patterns or values in connection with Electronic Fetal Monitoring (“EFM”) systems and, more particularly, to one or more electronic measurement tools and the method of use thereof in connection with EFM systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
EFM systems are generally used during labor and childbirth to provide medical professionals with fetal heart rate (“FHR”) and uterine contraction tracings. These tracings are generally displayed on a monitor or similar display in the vicinity of the patient for viewing and use by attendant medical professionals. FHR and uterine contraction tracings are generally used by medical professionals to assess normal, abnormal and/or nonreassuring patterns and respond accordingly.
Various estimating techniques are used by medical professionals to assess patterns or values within EFM systems. Often such techniques are limited by the size or position of the display, the requirements or condition of the patient, the values of the tracings and other limitations.
There is an ongoing need for an improved system and method for assessment and interpretation of EFM information, including FHR patterns or signals.